<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy by revsabo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314423">Redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revsabo/pseuds/revsabo'>revsabo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hostage Situations, Humor, Rescue Missions, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:03:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revsabo/pseuds/revsabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>─ if one were to ask captain smoker where he would expect to reunite with his childhood friend, he definitely wouldn't have expected to reunite with her here; all chained up and ruined, being a hostage.</p><p>"what the fuck [name]?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoker (One Piece)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr request;<br/>can i request a scenario for smoker and a fem reader please? she was hostage on a pirate ship until he saved her- only to realize that they were childhood friends/an old crush? bonus points if they cuddle :D THANK YOU SM BTW ILY AND YOUR WRITING !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>HONESTLY,</strong> Life was NOT going great for you right now.</p><p>Why, you may ask?</p><p>Well perhaps you may or may not have accidentally provoked a group of pirates scum that was terrorizing an island; your island to be exact.</p><p>You couldn’t just sit there and be a <em>‘good girl’</em> who did they take you as?!</p><p>You were very much not going to just sit there and let the pirates do whatever they wanted on your island ─ you were strong, you knew you were.</p><p>Okay maybe going in to blindly attack them weren’t such a great idea after all.</p><p>Listen, you ran out of ideas okay, not everybody can make an efficient plan at the back of their head in a few minutes and under pressure.</p><p>Your brain simply just malfunctioned under pressure, it wasn't your fault !</p><p>And now, here you are; all chained up in some stinky cell with half of your clothes ripped up ─ Oh is that mashed potato on the floor?</p><p>Honestly, times like these makes you reminisce on the past; if you did die here; at least you did some good deeds in the past,,, right?</p><p>Now that you think about it…. Does trying to cook a meal for the poor count? (keyword; trying) well i guess it did come out all charcoal-y but you fed them! You don't know why they kept avoiding you later on; you were only trying to help them!</p><p>Ah.. thinking of the past reminds you of a certain ash haired grumpy child.</p><p>You wonder how he’s doing right now─ did he get to achieve his dream by being a marine? Was he still grumpy 24/7? Ah, there’s alot of things that may have changed about him.</p><p>Its been years.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker was not having a good day today.</p><p>Scratch that, everything’s been shit this whole day.</p><p>First of all; he just lost <strike>track</strike> sight of the strawhat pirates (again), </p><p>Second; Tashigi kept bugging him, rambling about the strawhat’s swordsman and how ‘<em>He shouldn't treat the Wado Ichimonji carelessly’</em></p><p>Third of all; Apparently, an island near by the ship Smoker was sailing in was currently getting raided by some unnamed pirates, and that's not all.</p><p>Someone was dumb enough to provoke the pirates and they ended up being held hostage by said pirates.</p><p>“Fucking hell..” Smoker angrily mumbled under his breath as he takes another inhale of the cancer sticks cigarettes.</p><p>“They got guts, but why exactly?!” An irk mark appeared on his head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Honestly, you never thought you were never ever gonna play <em>‘count the sheep’</em> game in your head when you yourself was probably on the verge of death.</p><p>But hey, you learned something new; you could count up to 243 sheeps now ─ that's like, 5 times more than your old record when you were 8! </p><p>You mentally give yourself a pat on the back.</p><p>You yawn.</p><p>It was starting to get really boring in here; your eyelids were dangerously threatening to close any second now, but you werent gonna give in; if you sleep then you’ll get killed and you could not afford that ─ at least that's what books told you.</p><p>Now that you think about it, there arent alot of cells in here.</p><p>Atleast bring me some jailmates jeez, its starting to get boring with no one here but you and the mashed potato on the floor.</p><p>Okay now your eyelids are really threatening to touch</p><p>You regret pulling an all nighter yesterday; because you would not be sleepy if you just dragged your ass to bed and get a normal sleep schedule.</p><p>Screw me</p><p>Drip, Drip.</p><p>You hear the sound of water as it drips down the ceilings and cells.</p><p>You hear the calm sound of waves as the pirate ship rocked calmly in the ocean.</p><p>You hear─ </p><p>
  <strong>BOOM !</strong>
</p><p>Your eyes snapped open; your body flinching as you were not used to the sound of canons being used.</p><p>Wait- Canons?</p><p>The realization hits you; is someone gonna rescue me? Holy shit im not gonna die!</p><p>Wait, but what if its just another pirate crew?─ </p><p>“ITS CAPTAIN SMOKER!” You hear a loud yell outside, followed by a couple of shrieks.</p><p><em>‘Captain smoker?’</em> You thought as your eyebrows knitted together</p><p>‘<em>The name sounds really similar…’</em></p><p>‘<em>Smoker...Smooookerr..’</em> You test how the name rolled out of your tongue mentally.</p><p>As if something finally clicked. “SMOKER!” You exclaimed loudly, a toothy grin unconsciously forming on your face.</p><p>Is it the same smoker?</p><p>Does he still acts the same as 20 years ago?</p><p>Was he still smoking those cancer sticks? Oh god i swear if he still smokes─ </p><p>Your train of thoughts was interrupted as the door to the cell room was broken down; there now stood a 6’10 muscular shadow at the door.</p><p>He mumbled something incoherently that you couldnt hear.</p><p>He walks towards you, making his figure known.</p><p>He had white-hair and brown-eyes, in his mouth was what was seen as two cigars dangling on his mouth; looking like it was about to fall off soon; but the man seemed to have a good grip on it. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and hem. The jacket bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it.</p><p>The man stared at you.</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Twice.</p><p>He stares deep into your [eye colour] orbs, seemingly thinking of something as his eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>You smiled warmly at him, “Smokeey!!~” </p><p>His face retorted from annoyance ─ relief ─ annoyed with a hint of amusement.</p><p>“God, i knew that was you.” He grumbled, seemingly taken aback to meet her here after years of not contacting her’ although if you squint, you can see the corners of his lips twitch upwards.</p><p>“Aww, did smokey not miss me?” You pout.</p><p>His mouth open and closes, racking his brain for a comeback but you cut him to it;</p><p>“Maan, thank god you're here! I was starting to get bored counting sheeps in my head and having a staring contest with a mashed potato─ Oh speaking of the potato, you’re stepping on it” You rambled</p><p>Smoker’s face changed to disgust as he looks down to his feet; lifting it up to see if he really did step on a mashed potato that was probably rotten by now.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes and directed his gaze at you, “What the fuck [Name]?”</p><p>You merely showed him a grin in response.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“[Name] please get off and shower first, you fucking stink”</p><p>You only snuggled deeper to his chest, “No” and smiled tenderly at the warmth he was radiating.</p><p>“[Name] i swear to god”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had fun writing this, this one's for u peypey !!</p><p>follow my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades"> tumblr </a> and feel free to send / ask for scenarios &amp; requests !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>